


midnight thief, with your bright eyes, and glimmering fangs

by gayshina



Category: Original Work
Genre: (inaccuracy), Background Femslash, Female Character of Color, Gang Violence, Hybrids, Lesbian Character, Multi, Police, Strong Female Characters, Violence, f/f main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: no summary yet - repolishing fic from aug 2016





	1. Chapter 1

The head of the police slammed his hands on the desk, looking at the novice and non-novice officers a like in the eye, each single one of them.  
  
"The thieves have been found again at the Seiber's jewelry store. There is a group of them which should be easily taken down, estimated about 7 people down there. Just ensure the blue diamond. It is the most priced gem of all and if it lost, each single of you will take the blame." He said in a blunt tone of voice. He was a rugged and old man, no older than forty, with brown hair which was messily tied to the back, a small ponytail, his sharp jawline adorned with a five o'clock shadow. The rumors around the police had it he was divorced because of his commitment to justice and to the law and not to his wife. Eventually, she grew sick and tired of her husband's neglectment and broke up with him.   
  
"Hill, Huang, Anderson and Wilson. Step forward." He demanded, as the four people were called out to him.  
  
Sui-lin Huang was a young woman, aged 23. She had short cut black hair that reached her neck and brown, almost black, eyes. She was lean and slender, having little to no curve on her body. She was always quiet and followed orders exactly as she should. Sui-lin knew how to speak - her peers thought she couldn't - and just decided not to.  
  
Matthew Hill was a short, rather chubby and grumpy 20 year old, hovering about 4'11 with dark circles underneath his eyes and hazel eyes, having black hair which he never bothered to brush or comb correctly. It was messy and untidy, that Sui-lin herself believed a nest of birds was living on his head.  
  
Kaitlyn Anderson was your ordinary 24 year old. She had brown and long hair which was almost always tied up in a braid or in a bun with sharp green eyes. She had a fairly athletic build and was quite fast, which was always seen useful, even as a child, when she was the best in tag, you're it.  
  
Jack Wilson was the oldest of the group that was called forwards, as he was 29 years old. Having grown up with three siblings, he had a natural affection towards his younger partners, almost treating them as his own children or siblings. He was tall and rather bulky, not exactly ripped, with ashen-brown hair and dull blue eyes. Everybody complimented him. He paid no mind to the compliments, however.  
  
"You four should be able to at least get some of them arrested. These kids have been on our backs for too long and they need to finally stop. Now go," He pointed at the door, as he himself sunk down on his chair, Sui-lin from the corner of her eye seeing that he held some documents in his desk which was lit by only a simple lamp, while the rest of the officers were dismissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down

Jack stepped cautiously forward, looking at the building. It was illuminated by the summer moon, Matthew pulling at his collar. "It's getting rather hot in here," He whined, his shirt clinging uncomfortably to his skin. "Well, I've heard that the weather will only worsen by next week," Kaitlyn said as she moved closer to him, her face hinted with some type of concern while Matthew loudly sighed, throwing his head back. "Fuck I hate summer."  
  
A silhouette was seen jumping on the roof using a grappling hook, the form rather feminine and clad in a tight suit which seemed to be a dark blue in the night. Her eyes shone orange as her pupils dilated like a snake's, her ears twitching upwards.  
  
"She knows we're watching her," Sui-lin said, seeing how the female thief seemed to be aware of their presence. As silent as the woman was, she could always point out some things that nobody else could, they said her eyesight was abnormal, Matthew always teased her with the "bionic" eyesight joke.  
  
"Then we should go. The faster we get there, the more thieves we capture." Jack said as a matter of fact, running off and the three of them followed his footsteps, Kaitlyn's hand on her gun which was on her belt, while Matthew walked slowly and looked around to see his surroundings and Sui-lin observed the area.  
  
Inside, the building was still intact, save for some broken displays and some of the thieves holding some pearl necklaces and some golden jewelry, the suspected to be the leader of them, the woman they had seen, had broken through the glass roof and held for her dear life on her grappling hook, her feet not even touching the ground as she held in her right hand the most prized possession. The blue diamond the head of the police was afraid of losing.  
  
Matthew ran forwards, not even commanded to, holding the woman's legs, holding her down on the ground, not able to escape, as his gaze was directly to Kaitlyn, a silent demand; to go to the roof. She paced up the stairs, dodging some of their bullets, although one hit her leg, making her let out a bloodcurling scream, and although still wounded, Kaitlyn reached the roof, slamming the door open.

Now the pain had dulled slightly away, but it still hurt, a stinging sensation like touching the ice cubes her mother put in her father's ice tea when she was barely fourteen. Cold air hit her sweaty skin, her brown hair sticking on her forehead as the thief soon emerged, her entire body moved almost like a ragdoll, although she knew she was secure and safe, the thief knew what she was doing. When her gaze met the officer's, she let emotion show, mostly panic and fear. Matthew had managed to distract her, directing her focus to kick him off, which he naturally let her go, while the two others captured some of the thieves and if needed, shot them, although not causing fatal damage.  
  
Although the woman's expression changed rapidly from one of fear to a grin plastered on her face, the grin full of confidence. "Think you can catch me?" She challenged, taking a few steps back. The younger officer cracked her knuckles, tilting her head to the side with a bright grin. "I could be a runner at the Olympics if I wanted to. Try me!" She responded fiercely, so the thief began to ran with her boots, although she was being careful but quick, because if she tripped she'd cause her own fall.  
  
Luckily for the police officer, she was able to run without any worries, as she didn't need to worry about falling down. Although the thief jumped from roof to other, it was kind of hard to manage. In this world, it was normal for non-human beings to exist. Unfortunately for Kaitlyn, she had to be a human being, against a hybrid.  
  
Kaitlyn's landing on the roof, alongside the pain from her being shot on the leg, was pretty messy, landing on her ankles, a royalty landing indeed, which hurt her and slowed her down. But she was able to chase her down, although whenever she got close to the sneaky thief, there was always a roof which had to always seperate them.  
  
Eventually, after four or five roofs, Kaitlyn abpurtly stopped infront of the roof, seeing how the next house she'd land on was a few feet away from the building she was on and the roof was made of glass.

If Kaitlyn wanted to die, she'd take this risk. But Anderson wanted to live a bit more.

But her ankles were in pain, she was out of breath and she had no back-up, seeing as they probably reported back to the headquarters.  
  
She sat on one knee, brushing the sweaty and stray hair strands that stuck to her forehead, catching her breath, until her hazel eyes caught the thief which was on the other roof, the building taller than the building Kaitlyn was on. The thief's face was also sweaty, in a worse condition than the young officer, black hair strands of shoulder length hair sticking on her cheeks and messy, sticking in every direction. Her ears were tilted downwards, holding the diamond in hand as she moved that hand near her face, kissing it.

"And until next time, sweetheart," She said, as she ran away, leaving the officer with her breath baited in her throat and walking back home with one leg and ankles in pain.


End file.
